Kenta's Confession
by Tashayar-chan
Summary: Kenta is having issues with confronting Karin about his love for her. What does Karin say to him that gives him hope?


Karin

Disclaimer: I do not own Karin or any of the characters… so embarrassing.

Summary: Kenta is having issues with confronting Karin about his love for her. What did Karin say to him that gives him hope?

Warning: this is a Lemon. (Actually… is lemon used for sex scenes or only m/m sex scenes…shrugs) Also I will be making up nicknames for them to use… so please don't hurt me.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Karin flew backwards from yet another nosebleed. Unbeknownst to Kenta, it was all due to him. Kenta cleaned the mess on the school walls again, while his mind was elsewhere.

'How can I confess to her? How can we have a normal relationship? She's a vampire.'

"Orooo…" Startled out of his thoughts Kenta looked over to a very 'out of it' looking Karin. Karin was slowly losing consciousness as she was leaning against the wall that Kenta propped her up against.

'I have to figure out how to help her. She is always so upset when this happens.'

Throwing the last bit of paper towel into the garbage bin, Kenta picked up Karin and headed home.

"Not again…" Karin came back into consciousness again, whimpering on Kenta's back.

"Maaka? Are you ok?"

"Usui-kun? Sorry! I couldn't stop it." Karin was able to manage a blush while still not knowing what was going on.

"Maaka, what caused it?" Kenta was still walking home from the school. Karin was starting to get heavier.

"You… my body… reacts to…you…" Karin was slowly losing consciousness again.

"Me? …Why?" Kenta blushed at the possible implications.

"…unno… Nii-san says to bite you… but I can't… I can't do that to you… I won't!" Karin was mumbling yet with conviction. Kenta got nervous at the mention of Ren Maaka.

'Bite me? Will that make it stop? Pauses at looks at Karin from the corner of his eye She can't bite me? Blushes won't do it? Is that because we are friends or…'

Kenta's thoughts were disrupted by Karin's encircled arms tighten around him neck. Karin sighed and seemed to smile into his neck, which sent shivers down his spine.

'P-Please don't do that Karin-chan.'

"Ahhh!" Karin suddenly jumped off of Kenta's back, when her brain finally was able to register where she was.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Karin could not keep the colour from her face as she apologized.

"It's ok Maaka. I was only helping you home." Kenta smiled trying to calm her as her hand flew up to her nose again.

"Ano… thanks Usui-kun… um I think I can walk home myself from here." Karin walked passed Kenta noticing they were right in front of his house.

"Maaka… Kenta stopped Karin by grabbing her wrist as she passed him. I want to help, so please let me. Talk to me. I want to know cause… pulling Karin to him I want to be there for you."

Kenta bent down and captured Karin's lips in a passion filled kiss. They were on the sidewalk, with Kenta kissing her and his arms around her waist. Karin standing there wide eyed in shock. Kenta not wanting to, but still pulled away from the kiss.

"If biting me is the way to calm your blood then feel free to bite me… blushing I… I like that I make you react like this. That I can do it every time we are together." Kenta's were arms still encircling a shocked Karin.

"Maaka? Maaka? Kisses her again Karin-chan?"

Karin's eyes shot up to Kenta's, suddenly out of shock.

"Karin-chan? Usui-kun?" Karin was confused. Kenta had never called her by her first name before.

"Is it alright if I call you Karin-chan? Or only Maaka?"

"Ka-Karin-chan is fine." Karin was blushing as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Karin-chan… I wonder if I…"

'If I bite you would that make you want to bite me back?'

Kenta kissed Karin's lips and down her jaw line to her neck and nipped it.

"USUI-KUN!" Karin's eyes shot open at the raw emotions evoked by such a simple act.

Kenta nipped again but this time a little harder earning him a gasp and a moan. Kenta picked up Karin and took her into his house. Closing the door, as best he could with Karin in his arms, and set Karin down upon his futon. Kenta bent down and nipped her neck again.

"Usui-kun!" Kenta received a moan and a growl.

Kenta wanted her to bite him. Maybe just to feel her touch… feel something of her flowing into him, her blood. So Kenta bit her harder on the verge of breaking skin.

"Usui…be careful… I don't… know what will…"

"That's ok Karin-chan, it's just us… I trust you."

Kenta moved his head more so that Karin had access as she wound her arms around Kenta's shoulders. Kenta's mouth made contact with fleshy, soft skin and he bit. He bit down hard, hard enough to draw blood.

Karin's pupils retracted and her fangs elongated, bringing her mouth closer to Kenta's neck and plunged her fangs into soft flesh. Kenta and Karin each moaned as they sucked each other's blood. Karin's arms wrapped hard around Kenta until she had had her fill and then flipped them over so that she was now straddling Kenta. Kenta was still dazed.

(A.N. - ok so here are the nicknames)

"Ta-kun? A-Are you ok?" Karin leaned forward to get a closer look, unintentionally grinding against him. Kenta moaned in response.

"Rin-chan… oh god… do that again. Please!" Kenta pleaded as he looked up at her with half massed eyes.

Karin was shocked at the response that she got from Kenta and herself. She liked the feeling, so she obliged.

"Ahh" Karin gasped as new sensations filled her.

Kenta ground his erection into Karin again and again until she was barely holding herself up above him.

"T-T-Ta-kun!" Karin was gasping and moaning.

Kenta flipped them over and kissed her again only this time letting his hands roam. Starting at her neck, he slowly caressed down her neck and collarbone to her breasts. Taking her left breast in one hand, he began to massage it as his other hand held the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

Karin moaned into the kiss. Kenta, leaving her kiss-swollen lips, traveled down to her neck to his mark and teased it. Karin bucked up into Kenta's embrace. His hand left the back of Karin's head to lightly graze her sides, causing shivers, goose bumps and gasps. His hands reached the hem of her uniform's shirt and slide underneath. Kenta, still nuzzling and kissing her neck, pulls away from her.

"Is this ok?" half massed eyes met half massed eyes.

"Ta-kun smiling up at him I…I think I know now." Gasping as Kenta's caressed a sensitive spot on her stomach.

"What do you know now, Rin-chan?"

"I reacted that way because I care for you…" blushing REALLY care for you."

Lifting her shirt a little bit, he kissed her bellybutton being rewarded with a moan.

"That's why I said I liked it. It was for me constantly. I REALLY care about you. I really like you Rin-chan" Kenta then kissed the base of her ribcage.

"Ta-kuuuun!" moaning, Karin's hands wrapped themselves in spiky dirty-blonde hair wanting more of this feeling. Suddenly jolting with the feeling of something wet on her breast.

Kenta was working his tongue under her bra, with the squeeze in his hair; he removed her shirt and bra and was faced with a blushing half clothed beauty.

"God! Rin-chan you're beautiful." Grazing fingers down over breasts. Purposely stopping at the nipples (earning a gasp), down her abdomen, to the hem of her skirt. Sliding his fingers under the hem and slowly pulling off her skirt revealing pink lacey panties.

"So beautiful…" mumbling as he kisses down her belly and down to her panties.

Sliding fingers into the hem and slowly pulling them off while letting fingers drag against her soft skin, down her thighs, claves, ankles, and feet. Once off Kenta looked again at the picture lying before him.

Karin lay there blushing, one hand in mouth biting on finger and the other hand across her chest as if hiding. Her legs bent and brought in as if to hide her other private area.

"Beautiful" Kenta, on hands and knees, straddled Karin and kissed her flushed cheek.

"There is no need to hide from me. I would and will never hurt you." His breathe making her gasp as he whispered into her ear.

"T-Ta-kun? Am I… Am I the only one going to be…?"

Laughing lightly at what she was trying to say.

"No Rin-chan. I will too…" Reaching for his shirt to take it off. Taking off his shirt Kenta reached for his pants, but was stopped be small, delicate hands grazing his chest.

Kenta moaned as he sat back to enjoy the sensations he was receiving.

Karin wanted to make Kenta feel the same things he made her feel. Karin, in turn, replicated everything he did to her. Her hands ran down his collarbone to his nipples, circling them to entice a noise and earning one that made her quiver. Continuing down his rib cage to his stomach, leaving his stomach to graze her fingers down his sides, invoking shivers and gasps.

Karin looked up to his face as her hands reached the hem of his pants. He had been watching her, not only were her hands making him hot but just watching her do it was turning him on as well. She was being watched be half massed eyes, filled with an emotion that thrilled her.

"T-Ta-kun?" Karin's eyes were filled with lust and uncertainty.

"Please Rin-chan" leaning down and kissing her.

Gaining courage from the kiss she began to undo his pants. Hands sliding under pants in a way that her palms were on his hips and thighs as she pushed them down. Palms sliding down thighs and claves, not realizing she was taking boxers with her. Once puddle at his feet, he stepped out, laying hands on shoulders, he slowly pulled Karin back up.

'GASP!' Karin had finally seen him.

"Ta-kun!" seeing him excited her and got her blood going, in habit she threw her hands up to her nose.

"RIN-CHAN!" instantly capturing her lips in a deep kiss to suppress the urge.

Leading Karin back to the futon caressing her sides and kissing her neck, on the opposite side of the bite and sucking on the bite.

(Having had to get off to remove Kenta's clothes)

Karin instantly responded and wrapped her legs around Kenta's waist and arms around his neck. Karin moaned as Kenta's hands slide down her body again but didn't stop until they hound her folds.

"AHH! Ta-kun!" Karin arched into his touch.

Kenta's fingers slide over her folds first then came back for another stroke. This time he pressed into the folds earning a moan and gasp as he passed over her clit.

Karin was very wet and Kenta could barely hold back. Finding her clit again, he rubbed it a few times before he slid his fingers down the folds to her core.

Karin's pelvis arched into the touch and gasped as she felt something slide into her. Kenta's finger slid in and out then added another moan and a twitch on her face.

'She's so tight. I hope I don't hurt her too bad.' Scissoring his fingers and stretching her as much as he could before he added a third finger, repeating the process.

Once Karin started moaning and moving in sync with Kenta's fingers he removed them and moved above her.

"Rin-chan…A-are you ok with this?" hoping she would say yes. Hearing her moan and withering beneath him had him so hard and very much turned on. He didn't want to stop.

"Ta-kun…I…I… yes its ok… I think I love you… so it's ok" Karin's eyes began to water at the revolution.

Kenta was shocked. Did he actually hear her say it? She loved him? Tears sprang to his eyes and he kissed her deeply as he moved to her entrance.

Karin moaned as she felt herself being filled.

"Rin-chan… this…m-may hurt…for a second…ok?" getting words out and controlling himself were becoming difficult.

Karin's nod gave him the ok to push through her barrier. Karin grimaced a bit but moaned as Kenta pushed all the way in.

Both panting and starting to sweat, Kenta began to move. A little awkward at first but they moved as one thrusting, grunting, moaning, and sweating… for one common goal, Ecstasy.

"Ta…Ta…Ta-kuun" Karin chanted and moaned.

Kenta moaned as he felt Karin's muscles move occasionally.

'She's close.'

Thrusting harder and faster into her, he could feel the walls contracting

"K…K… KENTA!" Karin screamed as loud as possible, her back arching so high the crown of her head was the only thing supporting her.

Kenta was trying to hold back but with one final squeeze of her muscles…

"KARIN!" he spilled everything he had into her. Catching himself before falling on her, he pulled out of her and flipped them so she was resting half on his chest.

"I love you too Karin: Kenta whispered, to exhausted to use his normal volume.

A soft giggle was heard and then everything went silent. Karin had fallen asleep in his arms and not feeling the urge anymore to nose bleed but to be in his arms, mind, and love.


End file.
